3-1 Grassland Groove
Grassland Groove '''is the first level of Bright Savannah . It involves travelling across a sunset grassland while a tribal animal musical festival is occuring. It has 9 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough Welcome to the hot grasslands of the Bright Savannah! You will begin on a small cliff face. Move across the savannah, listening to the groovy music and seeing the trees dance. Find the small patch of grass. You are able to roll through it, and this will be useful for further levels. Above the grass is a lone banana on the branch of a dancing tree. Grab it, and a winged banana will fly out with a trail of bananas behind it. Collect them all for the first '''Puzzle Piece (1/9). Just after the Puzzle Piece you can see the first KONG Letter (1/4) '''floating above a patch of grass. Roll through the grass to make an animal platform appear, which will allow you to reach the 'K'. Now keep moving across the savannah until you reach a Checkpoint. Just after the Checkpoint there is another patch of grass under another dancing tree. Roll through it to reveal a hook. Pluck it out to find the next '''Puzzle Piece (2/9). Move across the canyon of animal platforms with rollling spike balls tilting across them until you reach the second set of ceiling grass. When you climb up, first head left up the grass to find the next Puzzle Piece (3/9). Now move to the right across the grass until you see a Swooper Dooper gliding above a hidden Barrel Cannon next to another animal platform. Fall down into the Barrel Cannon and you will be shot into the trunk of a tree to the right of the animal platform, then you will fall back out onto the platform, along with the next Puzzle Piece (4/9). Cut the grass on the platform to switch the animal into a bird, which will also make the canyon walls behind it crumble away, as well as a Barrel Cannon appearing above the platform. Hop in and you'll be shot into the background and another Checkpoint. Before heading to the right, head left to find a lone cliff with some grass on it. Cut it down to reveal the next Puzzle Piece (5/9). Now go right and climb on the vines of the tall puppet animals with Banana Coins appearing in the middle of them, appearing in the rhythm of the music. However, in one of the gaps, the next KONG Letter (2/4) '''will appear instead, so make sure you grab it. On the moving puppet zebra, there are a lot of Banana Bunches. Collect them all to make the next '''Puzzle Piece (6/9) '''appear. Now go into the Barrel Cannon and you will be shot through a large puppet giraffe, before destroying it and being shot onto another area. Now go to where the dancing tree with the spike ball on the tall branch is. There are several banana bunches on top of it. Be cautious and collect all of them to collect the next '''Puzzle Piece (7/9). Right after the Puzzle Piece is the next KONG Letter (3/4) '''on top of the floating animal platform. Now when the platform moves down near the platform below it, shave the grass under it to make some bananas appear. Collect them and do the same with the other set of platforms to make a tall giraffe puppet appear. Climb to the top of it to find a Barrel Cannon. Hop in and you'll be shot inside a tree and into a secret room. Collect all the bananas for another '''Puzzle Piece (8/9). Keep heading right to the next Checkpoint. Keep moving and cling onto the puppet snakes that are moving around. Move across them until you see a Puffton with the last KONG Letter (4/4). Jump on him to collect it, then bounce back onto the snakes. On the snake just after the Puffton, a winged banana will fly down with a long trail of bananas behind it. Collect them all for the final Puzzle Piece (9/9). Now climb up the trail of snakes to reach a Barrel Cannon at the top. You will be shot onto a lone animal platform, with a patch of grass on it, Cut the grass to show more animal platforms, the sun will rise in your view to make a pretty background and the Slot Machine Barrel will also appear. Break it to finish the level. Videos/Music